


Not Quite Courtship

by chemiclord



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemiclord/pseuds/chemiclord
Summary: Mythra saw a good many possibilities emerge from the fractal of the World Tree's collapse.  When one of them starts to play out right in front of her... she just can't help but have a little fun.
Relationships: Nephel | Niall Ardanach/Nia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Not Quite Courtship

“And what brings _you_ here, Shellhead?” Nia asked suspiciously. While _she_ was a bit of a wanderer now that everything was all said and done, to see the newly restored Prince of Tantal out and about, even in Fonsett Village, was unusual.

Zeke shrugged, “Even _I_ need time away now and again, my little kitty cat.”

“He was getting annoyed by his father pestering him to find a suitable wife and start producing some heirs,” Pandoria said sharply, subtly adjusting her glasses to shield her eyes. “So he's dipping out for a few days. The King knows he's here, so if something _actually_ important comes up, he knows where to find us.”

Through gritted teeth, Zeke replied, “We _weren't_ going to _discuss that_ , Pandy...”

“ _You_ weren't,” The blade retorted. “ _I_ agreed to no such thing.”

Pyra tried to disarm the discussion. “Well, I think it's wonderful timing nonetheless that we've all come together. Rex is fishing right now, and I'm gathering vegetables for a large dinner as it is. It won't be much trouble getting a little bit more, and Rex _always_ brings in more meat than we need for one meal anyway.”

Dromarch stepped forward politely, “Oh, Miss Pyra, if you were expecting guests, far be it from us to intrude...”

“Oi! Can it, furball!” Nia snarled, right in time with her stomach rumbling. Hunger had been a thing she never really understood until becoming a Flesh Eater. While a blade could – and should – eat on occasion, the pangs a blade received were _nothing_ compared to a human body, and the drive for food not _nearly_ as intense.

That said, eating was a _much_ more intense feeling as well; a fleshy body's sense of taste and flavor not even in the same _league_ as a blade's. So, she supposed it was both a blessing and a curse.

Pyra shook her head with a disarming smile. “Oh, it's no trouble at all! In fact, it's so serendipitous that I sent out a message for Tora and all of you to join us. See, our guests are Emperor Niall and Morag!”

“Okay, Morag I can understand, but why would the Emperor be coming here?” Nia asked.

Pyra offered a slight shrug as she continued stuffing beets and carrots into a bag at her side. “I don't know, apparently he didn't even tell Morag beyond, 'some initial fact finding.' I'm guessing he wants it to be a bit of a surprise?”

Nia was _not_ a fan of surprises. Far too many times in her life, a “surprise” wound up being a _very_ bad thing. It _almost_ overcame her desire for some of Pyra's cooking.

Almost. After all, Pyra was an exceptional chef, and what sort of surprise from Emperor Niall be so terrible? He was a good bloke... right? It couldn't be _that_ bad... right?

“My lady?” Dromarch asked, his voice hinting with concern.

“What?” She grumbled.

Zeke leaned forward and teased, “We were worried when you didn't immediately jump at the promise of food. Are you well, Nia?”

Nia bristled, “I'll show you how fit I am, one-eye. Just keep talking...”

Pandoria shook her head and sighed. “I swear, I think you two _like_ fighting with each other.”

Dromarch nodded in agreement, prompting Nia to warn, “You stay out of this, Dromarch!”

Zeke however, agreed. “Well, as you know Pandy, I don't have any siblings. I suppose our little kitty cat here has become a bit of a little sister to me.”

“Oi!” Nia protested, “I'm _way_ older than you, twit! If anything, I'm the _big_ sister here!”

“Perhaps in raw years, but in terms of maturity...”

“I'd _still_ be the big sister!”

Pyra made a very animated sigh; while Pandoria groaned, “And here we go again...”

The animated back and forth over who was the metaphorical older sibling only ended when Rex popped up from the coastline, holding a long string of fish. Say what you want about the lad, but he knew how to fish.

And well... to be fair he wasn't much of a “lad” at this point, either. He was actually filling out into a very handsome young man. And Nia was hardly the only one who noticed the beginnings of some very stunning abdominals and pectorals. The wind had tossed his normally unruly hair all to the one side in a wave that almost looked styled, showing off facial features that were starting to harden along with a surprisingly attractive full dusting of facial hair across his cheeks and chin.

Slyly, Nia whispered, “Pyra, you're drooling.”

Pyra wasn't in reality, but that didn't stop the Aegis from instinctively wiping her mouth, then giving Nia a side-eyed glare. “You noticed too,” she hissed back.

Nia wasn't about to deny it. “Damn right I did.”

Even Zeke agreed. “Yes, he is becoming quite the fetching man, isn't he?”

Pandoria answered with a breathless, “Uh huh.”

“I wasn't asking _you_ , Pandy!”

Zeke's blade was unrepentant. “Don't care.”

Fortunately for all their sakes, Rex's social awareness hadn't seemed to have caught up with his physical development, because he seemed oblivious to the discussion. “Hey everybody! You all got here quick!”

Nia waved off the question, “Eh, I was wandering this way to begin with, and ol' Shellhead here was trying to dodge his dad again.”

“I am on _a break!_ ” Zeke insisted angrily.

Rex laughed, showing off his voice that had just finished its shift to a high baritone. Nia momentarily resented Pyra for her accursed luck, before squashing those horrible thoughts. They were both good friends, and it wasn't right for her to think that way.

“What could have been” was nice to think about... but not at the expense of those she had become so close to. Even now, it was hard for her to make friends, and that was _with_ the adoration of the world at large for being one of the heroes that saved them all and secured their future.

“My lady?” Dromarch asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. “They... are leaving. Are we going to join them?”

“Oi!” She yelped, dashing for a handful of strides to catch up to the rest of the gang.

“Are you _sure_ you're alright, furry-ears?” Zeke teased.

Rex added, “You _do_ seem to be getting lost in your thoughts a lot lately. Last time you were here you were easily distracted too. Is something wrong?”

“I'm _fine_.” Nia answered with annoyance.

“Come to think of it, she was a bit distant the last time she was in Tantal,” Zeke said earnestly.

“I'm _bloody fine!_ ” She repeated. “I've just been thinking a lot lately. Personal stuff. Nothing to worry your empty little heads over.”

Zeke nodded, “Makes sense. I knew I smelled smoke earlier.”

Pyra was stronger than she looked, and she proved it by snatching Nia mid pounce and holding the Gormotti flesh eater mere inches away from performing some very crude facial reconstruction surgery on Zeke.

The promise of food ended any animosity once they reached the door to Corrine's homestead. Rex entered first, followed by Pyra. “Oh! Tora and Poppi!” The red-haired Aegis exclaimed, “And I see Morag made it too! The emperor isn't with you?”

“Morag and I were already on the road when we received word of His Highness's plans.” Brighid answer, “His Highness wants a... quieter and smaller procession, so the Lady and I made sure the route was secure. He shouldn't be long.”

“Whatever for? Do you know what he wants?”

Mythra started guffawing, and Poppi sought to fought back her own laughter as the doorway finally cleared for Nia to enter. Morag's eyes landed on the flesh eater, and with a burst of energy, she dashed across the parlor, and threw her arms around Nia's shoulders. With a voice radiating intense relief, she said “Thank the Architect you're here, my future Empress!”

The parlor erupted into two distinct camps. Mythra fell backwards out of her chair, laughing in the most undignified manner, legs kicking up in the air like she was pedaling a phantom bicycle. Poppi had broken down in laughter as well, dropping to her knees and pounding the floor. Tora was literally rolling back and forth burbling mirthfully. Even Brighid's composure cracked, the regal blade holding a hand over her mouth as she chuckled.

The rest... settled into confusion, and Nia counted herself among that number. “What the bloody hell are you going on about, Morag?”

Mythra climbed back up to her feet, wiping tears out of her eyes, and gathered the composure to explain. “That timing was _too_ perfect. Okay, here's the story...”

* * *

Mythra wasn't much for hosting people and keeping them entertained. She knew that. Pyra knew that. Rex knew that. Corrine knew that.

So why the _hell_ was _she_ the one waiting for guests while the rest of them made themselves scarce?

Tora and Poppy had already disassembled and reassembled the stove, presumably improving upon it, and were about to use the “unnecessary parts” to build a generator of some sort. Mythra didn't have the desire to stop them, and were only halted by a knock on the parlor door.

Mythra opened it to Morag, with Brighid behind her. “Ah. So the guests of honor have arrived. Rex and Pyra are still gathering for dinner. I hope that's not a bother.”

Morag stepped inside, taking off her hat respectfully. “We are just the advance guard, I fear. The Emperor is still a bit away, I'd wager. Brighid and I were making the sure the road was clear.”

“Nonetheless, I'm worried,” Brighid added. “I know Aegaeon is with him, but I don't like that he insisted on such a small procession. What is he _thinking?_ ”

A little light bulb went off in Mythra's mind. She actually knew _exactly_ what was going on in the Ardanian Emperor's head. She and Pyra had seen this possibility emerge in the fractal ocean of futures.

The blonde-haired Aegis grinned mischievously. This was going to be _fun_...

“He's hoping we'll have information about where to find Nia,” Mythra said knowingly, taking a seat in one of the chairs, and kicking her feet onto the table. “I presume she's been avoiding Mor Ardain as of late?”

“I hadn't seen her in a year, that's true...” Morag said, then her brows furrowed. “But why would he want to find Nia? And _how do you know this?_ ”

Mythra closed her eyes, and her lips curled smugly. “I've already foreseen it. I _do_ have that power, after all. It's one of a nigh infinite number of possibilities that have unfurled since the fall of the World Tree.”

Morag accepted that easily enough. She had witnessed Mythra's power of foresight, after all. “Do you know _why_ he's looking for Nia?”

The blonde-haired Aegis's grin widened. “He's trying to court her.”

Mythra didn't need to see Morag's expression to know what it was. The Inquisitor froze, her mouth locked in a gape as if she had been stopped in time just as she was about to say something. Her pupils widened to the point that they almost overwhelmed her brown irises. The gears in her head were whirling so fast Mythra swore she could hear Morag's brain slip its bearings and crash.

After that human equivalent of a hard reboot, Morag not surprisingly resorted to denial. “Impossible! Preposterous! That would be utterly _insane!_ ”

Mythra would never have thought that she was about to do this... defend Nia's honor. “Why? What's wrong with Nia?”

“Nothing!” Morag asserted. “But... she's not even human! The reason Niall would take an empress would be to produce heirs! Can she even _have_ children?”

Mythra shrugged knowingly, “In the future I saw, she could. Flesh Eaters, even failed ones, do eventually take on most human traits. Ones that actually _succeeded_ , like Nia, would have such a synthesis that it shouldn't be surprising at all they can produce human offspring.”

Brighid actually helped Mythra in building Morag's little existential crisis. “Nia is also _highly_ revered in Mor Ardain. Part of the reason she didn't come back after her last visit was _because_ she was unnerved by all the people trying to appeal to her. If Niall... was seriously considering this, I can't imagine the Council would protest, especially considering that Gormott claims her as their own, and it would be a wonderful way to soothe those lingering tensions.”

Morag started accepting that possibility. “They would... if for no reason than it would look oh-so-great for the Empire to have such a prominent hero on the Emperor's arm. But... it's still absurd. My brother would never simply agree to that!”

Brighid sighed in aggravation, “Are you _truly_ that blind, Lady Morag?”

The number of times that Brighid had been visibly cross at Morag could probably have been counted on one hand, including this time. So it shocked Morag into a stupefied, “Wha?”

“Have you not been _listening_ to your brother _at all?_ He has been absolutely _infatuated_ with the 'beauty that brought him back from the dead.' _Literally,_ I may remind you. Could you imagine how seared that memory is in his mind? To be brought back to life, and Nia's face being the first thing he saw? He sees a _goddess_ in his mind's eye. I'd be shocked if he _wasn't_ endeared to her!”

Morag again froze, acknowledging the truth in Brighid's words. It _had_ been true that Niall had seemed... heartbroken... when Nia informed them that she probably wasn't coming back to Mor Ardain for a while. A young man... on the cusp of maturity... it wouldn't be impossible that he'd have that fairy tale of searching for his princess stuck in his head...

“But...” Morag started to protest, but found nothing she could add. It's not like she could say that the image in Niall's head was _drastically_ off from the “real Nia.” He had met the “real her” enough to have a fairly decent idea about the type of person she was. It's not like Nia had ever put on airs around Niall, much to Morag's occasional dismay.

She slumped against the wall across from the door in defeat. “That's bloody what he's doing, isn't he? He wants to find Nia and court her. Architect save me.”

Mythra wasn't done twisting the knife. “For what it's worth... in all the scenarios where Niall doesn't successfully court Nia, you eventually get married off to Zeke for political alliance's sake and to preserve _both_ royal lines...”

Morag's eyes went from wide to nigh infinitesimal dots, and her arms went limp like a puppet with it's strings cut. It was everything Mythra could do to keep from laughing as the Inquisitor breathlessly started repeating the word, “No,” her voice increasing in volume, desperation, and terror with each syllable.

“Zeke and Morag sitting in a tree!” Poppi sang happily, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Brighid was barely keeping it together herself, her face turning a slight shade of pink as she forced herself to keep from laughing. “I'm rather surprised that it hasn't been brought up already, to be honest.”

“No!” Morag squeaked out in despair, the most pitiful sound anyone had ever heard come from her lips.

The only thing that prevented the room from breaking out into laughter right then was Rex, Pyra, and their assembled entourage returning at precisely that moment.

* * *

Morag's grin as the tale concluded was unsettling in two ways. Firstly, it was unnerving to see Morag look so uncertain and sheepish, and secondly, it confirmed the truth of the tale.

Nia's jaw dropped, and she scowled as she pointed at Mythra, “And you _believed_ that rubbish? Pyra! Are you hearing these stories your 'sister' is spewing?”

Pyra bit her lower lip and laughed nervously in response.

That was _not_ the response Nia wanted to hear. “Bloody hell...” she snarled, shoving Morag away and retreating through the doorway. “I... I need some air. I need _space_ more than I want _food_ right now! _This is what you people do to me!_ ”

She dashed at full sprint away... towards... somewhere. She honestly didn't know what direction she was going. She only stopped when she felt her feet get wet and realize she had ran headlong into the ocean.

Part of her thought to keep right on going until she drowned. That would end the embarrassment at least.

“My lady...” Dromarch's voice came from behind her.

Nia stepped away from the water, shivering... but not from any cold. She was honestly of Morag's mind. “That's crazy, Dromarch! Insane! H... how can _anyone_ believe such a crazy story!”

“Is it truly that unbelievable, my lady?”

It didn't help that this little tale had come just when Nia was at her weakest. In all honesty, wandering and exploring this great new world had been fun, and there was an appeal to never being in the same place any given day, being able to drop in on her friends whenever she wanted... but at the same time, she had grown a little tired. Her wanderlust had been ebbing, and she had been increasingly musing about finding a place to settle down.

But she had never even considered where she'd even _want_ to set her roots. Gormott carried too many bad memories. Uraya had much the same problem. Tantal was simply _far_ too cold, even now. Fonsett, or anywhere on these islands... well, _that_ was right out...

It was still utterly insane to consider... but would Mor Ardain... be acceptable? As... Niall's... as his companion... she'd definitely have a place to retreat if there were just too many people to suffer. And it was also a very warm place...

“No! Don't even consider such nonsense!” Nia shouted at herself, thumping her fist on her forehead as if it would banish such idiotic thoughts.

“But why, my lady?” Dromarch asked again. “Why would you think it so absurd?”

“ _Because I'm nobody!_ ” Nia shouted. “I'm a filthy flesh eater! Even _if_ I'm considered some great hero, I'm not a princess... or even nobility. I'm just the abhorrent result of a despicable process from a deluded maniac driven insane by loss. I deserve less than nothing, Dromarch. Not even a home.”

“My lady...” Dromarch said sorrowfully, “Is _that_ why you've been wandering these years?”

Nia sniffled. “What sort of monster would want to saddle _me_ on an Emperor?”

Then a melodic voice asked, “I don't know. Perhaps you should ask an Emperor?”

Nia cringed as if she was about to be struck, then looked over her shoulder to see Emperor Niall, seemingly amused by the sight in front of him, dressed rather casually for a man of his station, in a red long sleeve button up shirt and brown slacks, and a black cape with red trim draped over his shoulders.

It had been nearly a year since she had seen him, and Architect as her witness, that year had been _kind_ to him. Maturity had hit him like the slap from a Titan. When they had last met he had barely been taller than her. Now he was close to twenty centimeters taller, with a face that had matured differently than Rex's; clean shaven and still boyishly smooth but definitely _not_ that of a child anymore.

Oh, this was _not_ making it easier to abolish the crazy thoughts in her head.

Dromarch dipped his head in deference to Niall, and said, “I shall leave her in your care, your Highness.”

“Oh, I wouldn't presume that much, Sir Dromarch,” Niall answered as the blade passed him, leaving Nia alone with this... very... fancy... and beautiful... young man.

 _Stop it!_ She howled at herself. But her voice betrayed any hope of confidence as she said, “So... you _were_ looking for me?”

“I was,” Niall answered candidly with a nod. “And you have been making yourself rather hard to find.”

“Not... intentionally...” She whimpered in fear, like Niall was about to pounce on her like some sort of predator. Damn it, she could at least _try_ to act normally! Taking a steadying breath, she said with considerably more composure, “But now you've found me. So how can I be of assistance to the Emperor of the Ardanian Empire?”

Niall carefully stepped forward, like he was afraid to spook a wild animal. To be fair, that was probably an observant approach, because Nia wasn't sure at all if she wasn't going to bolt in fright if he got too much closer. “Firstly, I wanted to apologize to you.”

Nia blinked, her skittishness momentarily forgotten. “Apologize? For what?”

“As the Emperor, the people of Mor Ardain are my responsibility, and I should have done more to silence the rumors that were floating amongst my people.”

Nia frowned. Of course he would have found out about that. The _real_ reason she had panicked and decided to not return to the Empire.

That a senator had suggested that Niall... court Nia, and how it had spread through the general population like wildfire. But contrary to the reaction she had been expecting, what had so scared her... was that the sentiment had been pretty much _exactly_ the opposite. Her last day had been filled with total strangers offering her advice... offering their services to make her a dress... style her up for the big day...

Niall hadn't even voiced the intent to _woo her_ , and the damn Empire had started planning _her bloody wedding!_

“It wasn't your fault, and don't try to bear that burden. Carrying the weight of the people might make for a nice speech, but you can drop the silver tongue around me, got it?”

Niall rubbed his hands nervously, a gesture not lost on Nia. She made _him_ nervous? What bloody mirror universe was _this?_

“I think... part of the reason I didn't stop the rumors...” He began, “was because... I didn't want you to think that I was against the idea.”

Their eyes met, and she saw such a comfortable sincerity in Niall that she whimpered once. So much for composure. “Y... you... you want...”

The Ardanian emperor took her left hand with his right gently, bringing it up between them. “I want... for you to come back to Mor Ardain. It doesn't have to be right by my side. There's plenty of far off places in the Empire where few people go and even fewer would recognize you. Don't get me wrong, I'd be thrilled if you decided to stay in Alba Cavanich, but I'd understand why you wouldn't. I just... want to know where you are. And where I could find you.”

Nia's eyes narrowed. “If you're trying to court me, I'd wager this is the oddest proposal in the history of Alrest.”

“Not quite courtship, no.” Niall admitted. “Perhaps... the prelude to a courtship? I don't want you to feel pressured. If... I decide to officially court you, I want it to be with your full approval. I want you to feel ready. If that turns out to be never, then I will accept that.”

“What do _you_ want, though, your Highness? If everything was perfect, what would _you_ want?” She asked, with a hint of boldness that she really _wasn't_ feeling as she linked her arms around his neck.

She could _see_ the Emperor stumbling over his words. Oddly enough, that was _comforting_. He was just as flustered by this as she was.

“I want to give my life... to the woman that gave it back to me,” He finally said, once again meeting her eyes with that sincerity that now sent electricity down her spine.

_Bloody hell..._

She tapped his shoulders with the finger of her hands, “Well then, I suppose with such a heartfelt admission I can't _possibly_ refuse. I accept your proposal... for a prelude to a proposal. Let us see where this future goes.”

Then with a thought, she added, “But let's not ask Mythra about it, shall we? I'd rather be surprised.”

* * *

Zeke watched with bemusement as Emperor Niall took off like the hounds of hell were at his heels in the direction that Nia had fled to. “Glory goes to the man who forsakes the easy path, and instead walks the difficult road,” he said to himself.

And Architect knows that there aren't much harder paths to tread than Nia's favor.

Although Zeke would have to make one thing fairly clear to the young Emperor. Zeke hadn't been kidding about the familial bond he felt towards little miss furry ears. If Niall ever hurt her, there would probably be a war, because Zeke doubted the Ardanian Empire would take kindly to Zeke extracting equal pain out of Niall's hide.

He exhaled, and stepped away from the still open doorway, and crossed the room, leaning back against the wall next to a still staggered Morag. She barely acknowledged his presence outside of a momentary glimpse out of the corner of her eye, before it returned to staring out into space through the open door.

“Really?” He finally asked. “The idea of your brother marrying Nia is _that_ much less disturbing to you than the thought of you marrying _me?_ Ouch, Morag. _Ouch_.”

Morag didn't even look back to him. With a voice that was almost as distant as her stare, she said, “You know that we would probably kill each other within five years of marriage.”

Zeke had to laugh at that. “Probably. But still... ouch.”


End file.
